Corazón de Natsu
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Tal vez era ilógico que sintiera algo en su pecho si estaba en su propio corazón. Pero lo que creía real eran esos recuerdos que Zeref le estaba brindando en ese momento. "El vinculo eterno que me diste. No es algo que se pueda guardar como un recuerdo." Advertencia: Esta escrito a raíz del capítulo 510 del manga. Si quieres evitar spoiler no leer. Si te vas arriesgar a leer, hazlo


_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **Advertencia: Esta escrito a raíz del capítulo 510 del manga. Si quieres evitar spoiler no lo leas. Si te vas arriesgar a leer, hazlo.**_

 _ **Este fue algo que se me ocurrió cuando leí el capitulo. Me pregunte en "Que hubiera pasado" y aquí esta lo que realmente me hubiera gustado. Así que espero que les guste.**_

 _ **¡Sin tardar más!**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 _El vinculo eterno que me diste..._

 _No es algo que se pueda guardar como un recuerdo._

 ** _-_ Ellos eran nuestros padres...**

Porque en ese momento, Natsu sintió un pequeño brinco en su pecho, ¿Era normal ya que él se encontraba en su propio corazón? Creo que en ese momento no le importo que cosa más rara sucediera, su cabeza dolía.

Estaba seguro que podía recordar esos días. Cuando era pequeño e Igneel había "desaparecido" siempre había tenido sueños raros.

Dos adultos, un hombre de cabello corto color rosa y una mujer hermosa, de grandes pechos y cabello negro, siempre tenían una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero siempre a su lado se encontraba un niño de cabello negro, siempre lo había admirado y lo quería mucho.

No recordaba sus rostros, para él, aquellas personas estaban borrosas.

Pero para él, le daba un gran alivio, se sentía protegido y amado. Aún cuando terminaba sus sueños, sentía aquella calidez.

Siempre que se sentía sólo, aún después de que entrará a Fairy Tail, pensaba en esas personas, pensaba en Igneel.

Eso fue cuando era un niño, ahora que había "crecido" se había olvidado de ellos.

 **-Papá, mamá y tú murieron ese día...**

El terror recorría su cuerpo al ver aquellas imágenes. Recuerda los gritos de desesperación de sus padres.

Recuerda como su hermano mayor intentaba ayudarlos, cosa que fue en vano. El estaba débil, podía escuchar como el latido de los corazones de sus padres cada vez era más bajo.

De sus ojos salían lágrimas, quería llorar pero sus ojos pesaban, fue ahí cuando cayó en un sueño profundo.

Natsu sentía como el aire le faltaba, realmente estaba recordando todo eso. Pero había regresado por ver a Zeref tan triste.

Unas lágrimas surcaba él rostro de Zeref, no era la primera vez que lo veía llorar.

Esa vez que lo había visto y golpeado no había sentido nada pero ahora que lo volvió a ver, sentía como su cuerpo temblaba.

En ese instante había tenido un gran impulso por abrazarlo, quería abrazarlo. Era raro, se suponía que Zeref era su enemigo, tenía que pelear con su enemigo pero también era su familia.

Porque pensó que tal vez podía recuperar a su hermano y al fin tener un final feliz.

Y así iba a ser...

 **-Ahora entiendo por cuántas cosas has pasado**

No le importó si esa imagen de Zeref era creada por su corazón o era el verdadero Zeref, no tomó nada de eso en cuenta, prefirió abrazarlo.

Aunque a decir verdad, el sentía que era el verdadero, no era la ilusión que hace un rato quería golpear, podía sentir su cuerpo, su aliento, su calor.

.

.

.

 **-Y ahora que recuerdas todo, ¿Que harás?**

Zeref se había ocultado para hablar en el corazón de su hermano. Nunca se imagino que Natsu iba a reaccionar de esa forma. Su contacto acabo cuando pasaron más escenarios y desapareció.

 **-¿Te quedarás a mi lado y seremos una familia-?**

Con su mano se limpiaba las lágrimas, su pecho dolía. Saber que su hermano menor iba a volver a "morir" no le gustaba como sonaba.

Pero sabía lo que pasaría después, iba a "renacer" para al fin cometer su pecado.

 **-¿O lucharas por ellos?**

Una sonrisa triste surco su rostro. La idea de pelear con su hermano y que al final ambos murieran no le gustaba.

.

.

.

Pero así iban a ser las cosas…

 _Porque tú me enseñaste acerca de la compasión._

 _He descubierto la verdadera fuerza, gracias._

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **¡Seguidme en mi pagina de facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel"!**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Lunes 21 de noviembre de 2016**_


End file.
